disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
La Ronde On Parade: Dreams of Magic
La Ronde On Parade: Dreams of Magic premiered on June 18, 2013, La Ronde In Montréal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney, Rankin/Bass, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros and 20th Century Fox films. The parade includes Disney, Rankin/Bass, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros and 20th Century Fox characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s, Rankin/Bass, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros and 20th Century Fox catchy tunes. The music used in the parade is derived from Casey Junior from Dumbo. Parade Units *Opening: there is a float with a train on it and on the float it says "la ronde on parade" and on the bottom it says "Dreams of Magic" there is a Minnie and Mickey Mouse on the atop of the float. Dancers with Ribbons precede the float Other characters featured in this unit include Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Tazmania, Tweety, Sylvester, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto With the "Casey Junior" song in the background and have a dance to Intro the parade. *Book Classics Units: Cinderella, Princess Beauty, Snow White and Alice aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Book. *Laugh and Fun Units: Pierrick, Samuel and Alexis and Music from Make Mine Music dance around a giant Little Toot who is controlling the Tournesol and in the back music playing "Casey Junior". Hanging behind the unit are Thumbelina at the Beetle Ball on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Thumbelina at the Beetle Ball to perform bungee tricks. Other music include Clarinet, Cymbals, Drummer, Piano and Bass. Other characters include Giboulééé, Kabotine, Pinocchio, Scowl the Owl and Batso the Bat sitting atop a Boat, Br'er Rabbit sitting atop a Kettle Drums. *Joy of Friendship Unit: Features Tom, Jerry, Captain Kiddie, Hubie and Rocko, and the barnyard animals in famous opera scenes. *Fantasy Units: You will be able to see your favourite Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. *Mary Poppins Unit: Mary Poppins and Bert ride the horses from the carousel from the movie as the Penguin Waiters follow on the float. *The Simpsons Rock Unit: in the style of a 1966s diner, preceded the float are Bart roller skating with a group of Waitresses, as Homer and Marge enjoy a soda made by Lisa. The Soundtrack is 1966s rock n roll. *Thumbelina Units: Based on the 1994 animated film, Thumbelina sits on top a giant mushroom, while the the jitterbug interact with the audience. *Disney Villains Concert Unit: Maleficent leads the band of evil band members include Cruella De Vil, Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), John Worthington Foulfellow, and Gideon are members of the band. *Winnie the Pooh Unit: Pooh sits on top a giant Honey. dancing around are the Bee from the film. *Finale unit: a shining castle adorns this float with Tinker Bell on the balcony. other characters include Ariel and Prince Eric, Pocahontas and John Smith, Belle and Beast, Mulan and Li Shang, and Hercules and Megara With the "Casey Junior" song in the background and have a dance to end the parade. Show facts *'Show run:' June 18, 2011 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 20 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song': An upbeat version of Just Like We Dreamed It from Disneyland Paris, *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Casey Junior" / "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" / "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Be Our Guest"'' **'BOOK CLASSICS UNITS:' ***''"Festival of Family Classics"'' **'LAUGH AND FUN UNIT:' ***''"Whistle While You Work" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" / "Yer Beautiful, Baby"'' **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"Friends to the End" / "Looks Like I Got Me A Friend" / "I've Done It All" / "Now And Forever"'' **'FANTASY UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Someday My Prince Will Come"'' **'MARY POPPINS UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Step in Time"'' **'THE SIMPSONS ROCK UNIT:' ***''"Knock on Wood"'' **'THUMBELINA UNIT:' ***''"Let Me Be Your Wings" / "Soon"'' **'DISNEY VILLAINS CONCERT UNIT:' ***''"Villains Tonight"'' **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"You Can Fly!"'' Category:Parades Category:La Ronde